The field of the invention is two-stroke internal combustion engines and the invention is particularly directed to a system for cooling a two-stroke engine.
In two-stroke engines of the prior art which have employed flowing coolant systems, coolant has only been circulated through the cylinder head and upper portions of the cylinder walls. Thus the piston surface was only cooled during the portion of the stroke when it was in close proximity to the cooled surfaces in the upper portion of the cylinder.
In engines of this type, higher efficiency of operation may be obtained through additional cooling of the piston surface.